Dance Baby Dance
by LolaWorld
Summary: The names have been changed to protect true identity's. COMPLETELY FICTION. NOTHING is based off their real lives. Dancing with the Stars inspired, Maxton and Valen Veremchuk. Maxton is a single dad to a 15 year old girl. Valen is married to actress Celly Kronaco and they have a 5 year old daughter. Short 10 chapter story co-written with ReadMyPaige. Contains SPANKING. ENJ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By LolaWorld**

****Disclaimer:** _This story does is based off a couple of Dancing with the stars dancers. The names have been changed to protect all rights of the person(2) __**BUT **__is still_ **completely **_**FICTION**_** in every way as this is just a FF short story. NOTHING is based off their real lives.****

**Short background to the **_**story:**_

**Professional dancer, Maxton Veremchuk: ****Single father to a 15 year old, Sabrina Nicolette Veremchuk. **

**Professional dancer, Valen Veremchuk****: Married to actress, ****Celly Kronaco. ****They have a five year old daughter, Anastasia **

**DBD**

Brothers Maxton and Valen Veremchuk along with their family sat together for brunch at a well known bistro in Manhattan NY. It was the first weekend of summer after school let out.

"Bree, put your phone away while we're at the table, you have better manners than that," scolded her father, Maxton.

"Ugh," she groans as she finishes her sentence then puts her phone away.

"Excuse me young lady?" Maxton asks with a rise of his eyebrow.

"Sorry daddy," she says humbly with hope to quickly get herself out of trouble.

He shakes his head then looks over at his brother with a look that shows he wants to just strangle his daughter for all the attitude she throws his way. Valen can't help but chuckle at the situation.

"Oh, you just wait, they aren't always that cute," Maxton said playfully towards his five year old niece.

Celly tries to bring peace to the situation as her daughter Anastasia is leaning on her arm sleepily.

"So Bree, what plans do you have for this summer?"

"I don't know; hang out with my friends I guess."

Maxton interrupts, "Really? So you honestly think its okay to waste your summer like that?"

"I thought that is what teenagers were supposed to do," Sabrina scoffed.

"That's what the average every day teenager does. You're not an average every day teen now are you?"

"Daadddyy."

"Answer me correctly Sabrina."

"No sir, I'm not."

"Okay, well glad YOU feel that way. I signed you up for a dance competition"

Sabrina whined as Anastasia piped up.

"Ooo Uncle Maxton, can I dance too?"

"Of course you can! You just need to ask your parents baby girl."

"Daddy, can I?" the little girl asked her father, Valen with excitement in her eyes.

"Of course, I can even come up with a routine for you and I'll train you," he smiled.

Maxton looks over at them then back at his own daughter.

"See, why can't you give me enthusiasm like that?"

"I did."

"When?"

"When I was five and before I knew what it really was like working with you," she smirked.

He gave her a look of bewilderment while his younger brother and wife let out a chuckle as if to agree with their niece that they understood.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Maxton, "I'm totally easy to get along with."

Everyone stared at Maxton looking to see just how much of denial he was about his competitive personality. Moments later he started to laugh as he does know that he can be a tad on the challenging side. They finished the brunch in good spirits.

**DBD**

Two days later, six in the morning the Veremchuk's walk into their private dance studio. Both girls were very tired and a bit whiney. Maxton and Sabrina went into studio one as Valen and Anastasia went into studio two.

"Daddy, I'm tirwerd," said the adorable five year old.

"I know baby girl; but, it takes a lot of dedication and work to be a dancer. We could just go home if you're not ready to commit to this."

That remark woke the little girl up a bit, "No daddy, I want to stay. I'll wurk hard like you."

"Music to my ears," Valen said with a prideful smile, "let's get started."

**Over in studio one:**

"This sucks, its sooo early," the fifteen year old whined."

"Bree, it's not THAT early, come on. Now start warming up."

"Not that early? It's six in the morning on a NON-school day."

Maxton walked over to his daughter. She had her dark black, long, thick hair up in a high pony tail. He looked down at the petite, athletic girl with big green eyes.

"Sabrina, stop whining and start stretching or you can spend the rest of this morning with a very warm bottom; is that what you want?"

She sighed, "No sir."

"Good, now let's go, chop chop!" He commands as he turns on the music.

**DBD**

Practice was over and Valen and Ana were the first to go into the lockers.

"Come in here with me and shower since Bree isn't out yet to help you okay baby girl."

"K daddy," she answered sweetly.

They both walked in and showered separately; but he was in there with his little girl to lend a helping hand as she was just barely five. After Valen helped his little girl get dressed. She wasn't sitting still as he was attempting to brush her hair.

"Ana, stop moving around."

"No, I don't want to," she whined.

"Do it or we will go straight home instead of giving mommy a surprise visit."

The beautiful little girl, dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. It was a move she had seen her older cousin pull many times.

SMACK, once to her bottom with the hairbrush Valenen already had in his hand.

She started to cry, "that hewrt!"

"It's supposed to hurt and do NOT roll your eyes at me."

**OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM:**

"You did excellent sweetheart, we just need to work on your aerials a bit."

"Okay daddy," she answered a bit out of breath and glistening from the heavy workout.

Maxton headed into the men's locker room before he was stopped momentarily by his daughter.

"Oh hey daddy, can I go out tonight?"

"Depends, who with?"

"With Michelle, Cory and Justin."

"What do you four plan on doing?"

"I don't know, see a movie?"

"Okay, fine but you need to be home by nine o'clock."

"Nine!?" She whined, "That's so early."

"Hey, you are in the middle of training, you are lucky I'm letting you have _**any**_ social life right now; and you better not take in any empty calories tonight while you're out."

She sighed, "Like what?" She asked with a bit of a whine.

"Butter on the popcorn, candy bars, soda, you know the drill Bree; don't act like you are new to this."

Maxton barely turned his head when she rolled her eyes. He snapped back.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

She looked at him as innocently as she could muster, "no daddy, I didn't."

He pointed his finger at her and gave her a stern look.

"Good thing little girl."

He turned and went into the locker room as Sabrina went into hers. Maxton walked into a room with the sound of a little girl crying.

"What's going on in here?" Maxton asked his brother.

"Oh nothing much, I told her to do something and she rolled her eyes at me. I can't imagine WHERE she picked that up from," Valen smirked.

Maxton shot him a smile, "Nope, sorry, no clue," he chuckled.

**DBD**

Valen and Ana planned a surprise visit on the set of General Hospital. They were on break when they showed up. The little girl ran to her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Ana, baby!"

Valen looked at them with his heart full of unconditional love. They were the loves of his life. He couldn't imagine ever living life without either of them.

**PLEASE LET US KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY! THANK YOU! **


	2. Chapter 2 by ReadMyPaige

**Chapter 2**

**By ReadMyPaige**

After a long day of shooting, Celly was finally able to spend quality time with her husband and daughter. She put her script down and walked over to Valen who was sitting on a chair with a sleeping child in his arms. Her head rested against Valen's muscular chest as her little left hand was clutching his shirt. Anna was definitely daddy's little girl. Celly took out her I-Phone 5 and snapped a picture and instantly sending it to her Twitter. Her Description was; "_This is why I wake up in the morning. These two people right here. I don't know what I would do without them." _

Valen stood up carefully without disturbing the slumbering child and smiled at the love of his life.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered and kissed her soft supple lips.

He felt her smile as their lips were still locked with one another. Once she pulled apart she interlocked her fingers with his free hand and they walked to her dressing room.

Valen looked at his wife and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Celly asked.

"Nothing is really funny, I just can't believe that after all this time we've been together you still create butterflies in my stomach. You make my heart flutter like I'm a million miles away from reality; but, then I realize this _is_ my reality."

Celly smiled as she stroked his cheek with pad of her thumb. She gave him a loving smiled.

"I feel the exact same way, forever and always."

He once again interlocked his fingers with hers and they made their way out of the studio to their black SUV.

"She is such a little angel."

Celly smiled as Valen was putting their daughter in the booster seat without disturbing her.

"Yes she is," he smiled.

He climbed into the driver's seat as his wife got in the passenger side.

"For the most part anyway," he chuckled.

Celly laughed, "did something happen today?"

"Not much, but when I told her earlier to stop moving around while I was trying to brush her hair, she actually rolled her eyes at me."

He turned the car on and pulled out of the parking spot. Celly raised her eye brow.

"Wow I wonder where she got that from." The sarcasm evident in her tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I thanked Bree for sharing her wonderful little habit and you know what she said?"

"Oh boy, I can only imagine what?"

She just batted her eyes at me and told me, anything to help the younger generation."

The couple had a good laugh on their way to dinner as Valen looked in the review mirror and smiled at his little girl.

DBD

Sabrina walked down the stairs from her bedroom wearing light blue denim, tight hip hugger jeans and a green camisole that stopped two inches above her pierced belly button. The moment Maxton saw what she was wearing his face quickly grew stern.

"Bree go up and change."

"Ugh! Why did you ever let me pierce my belly button if I can't show it off!?"

Maxon crossed his arms, "It's for stage presentation. And you know the rules, no skin showing mid-drift unless you're either in dance rehearsal or performing, now go."

He didn't raise his voice but his tone was firm and the expression on his face showed that he was not going to take any argument. Sabrina fixed her jaw and huffed. She stomped her feet as she made her way back up the stairs. Maxton called up to her.

"Sabrina I suggest that attitude be fixed by the time you come back down or you can just stay home for the night."

She didn't say anything but growl under her breath. She made her way to her room and changed her shirt. She changed from the green camisole to a forest green colored, fitted top that covered her med-drift but barely. The color made her green eyes even more vibrant. She walked back downstairs as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Better?" She asked with an evident snip to her voice.

He raised his eyebrow, "yes, but you're staying home."

"What! Dad that's not fair! I changed my shirt!" Sabrina challenged.

"But you didn't fix the attitude."

Sabrina threw down her purse and stomped her feet.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

Maxon took two steps and grabbed her upper arm and reversed her direction by leading her to the couch. Without hesitation he sat and yanked her jeans down to her thighs. He guided her over his lap then quickly pulled her panties down as well. He raised his hand and started to rain down painful swats to her firm, rounded, porcelain colored backside. Sabrina whined and kicked trying to dodge the evil swats.

"Oww daddy Stop!"

He ignored her plea to stop and continued to spank her bottom for a solid minute. By time he was finished she was promising she would be a good girl and humbly apologizing for her attitude. He accepted her apology and could tell through her tone she was sincere. He pulled up her panties and jeans and sat her on his lap. He just hugged her tight and rocked her and stroked her hair until she settled down. It took a good five minutes or so before her tears came to a halt. Maxton's hand was nothing to underestimate when it came to times such as this.

Sabrina sniffled a few sniffles, "sorry for throwing a tantrum and saying you are really mean. I didn't mean it."

Maxon wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed her forehead.

"Okay, baby girl, I know and just so you are aware, next time you give me attitude like that I will take the wooden spoon to your bottom; and, in all fairness, I CAN be a little mean…on occasion; but, it's strictly out of love, I promise," he smirked sweetly, "now I know you're bummed that you are staying in tonight; but, if you behave then maybe you can go out with your friends tomorrow night, deal?"

She smiled, "deal."

He tucked part of her hair behind her ear, "why don't you change into something more comfortable while I fix dinner, okay?"

Sabrina nodded and Maxton smiled as he watched his little girl leave before he disappeared into the kitchen to start dinner.


End file.
